


Sleepover

by JessKo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: When Quark and Rom have to travel to Ferenginar to deal with Ishka's sudden acquisition of profit, Nog is left in the capable hands of Benjamin Sisko for the duration of the trip. Rom confides his deepest secret regarding his son to Benjamin, and unfortunately news does travel fast on the station when prying ears are nearby. So much time spent with the Sisko's has Nog learning things about himself he never thought he'd know, and it is more than just romantic feelings towards Jake.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during season 3 episode 23 Family Business, but follows Nog's side of the story.  
> Content warning for mentions of past child abuse (The Cardassians and Nog's maternal grandpa were not nice), and sex change operations being mentioned as occurring in the past to both consenting adults and to a baby (again, Nog's grandpa was Real Bad), no details of the procedures are mentioned, simply that they happened.

Everything had been a big rush ever since Quark got the notification from the FCA that he had to come to Ferenginar in order to take care of some family business. Apparently Ishka had been caught with profit, which didn’t surprise Nog in the slightest. She may have had her sons fooled into thinking she was a happy homemaker, but he knew just how sneaky the woman was, and felt a small bit of pride at her deviousness. It was a model he took inspiration from, after all. This time, however, things had gone too far, and in the interest of the whole family, someone had to intervene. 

Nog knew the likelihood of being dumped with his grandfather, on his mother’s side, as he had been for the first few years of his life when there was business to attend to was slim to none, but he’d still sworn all that time ago to never return to even the same system he was in, so this was absolutely not going to happen. 

“What do you mean you won’t go?” Rom asked from his room, frantically packing a duffel bag full of the essentials, which with Rom meant three outfits per day, and a spare in case the rains were especially intense. Which, on Ferenginar, they always were. 

Nog stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. “I mean I’m not going, not now or ever.” 

Rom shook his head, crumpling up a pair of green trousers to squeeze them into the overloaded luggage. “Nog you’re coming with us. It’s not like we’re going through the wormhole.” He chuckled at his own joke.

Nog wasn’t smiling. “No I’m not. Why can’t I just stay on the station?” 

Finally turning to his son, Rom looked him over. He may be nearing the age of ascension, but he wasn’t there yet, and had a tendency for causing trouble when left to his own devices. Rom had put a lot of effort (and Latinum) in turning the stark Cardassian living quarters into somewhere they could call home, with Ferengi art and hangings on the walls, and more comfortable furniture. He didn’t want to come home to the stickly remnants of some Dabo girl afterparty, or ashes. “Why don’t you want to go? You’ll get to see Moogie!” He trilled, smiling wide at the thought of his dear Mother, even if she was now a criminal. 

“Because…” Nog searched for words, not wanting to insult his family but needing a solid reason. “Because I don’t like the weather! It’s too wet and hot! I like space, it’s cold and dry.” He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, but it would have to do. 

Rom caught on that there was more that was left unsaid, but he didn’t want to hear it, for fear that it would be a slight against the Nagus, or worse, Ishka. “Fine! You can stay in the brig with Odo! You like that idea?” 

“Better than Ferenginar! I’ll take it!” If Nog could slam the door behind him, he would, but he settled for a passionate smashing of the ‘close’ button, wishing none of this had to happen. “Stupid Ferenginar. Stupid rules. Stupid brig. At least the brig isn’t cramped like a drainage pipe…” 

Nog often forgot that, unlike on Ferenginar, rooms were not well soundproofed here to Ferengi hearing standards, and Rom heard every word, muttering to himself once Nog’s footsteps were out of earshot. “Stupid rules? That hu-mon school is corrupting my son. I need to see the teacher, no, the Commander about this! Put some Ferengi curriculum into their day.” 

Packing forgotten, Rom stalked straight to Commander Sisko’s office to air his concerns. Benjamin listened, or at least somewhat, responding to a message on his pad under his desk while nodding. He understood the jist of it, and already knew about the family’s trip as he had to grant them clearance to leave, and assure Quark that the bar would not see some untimely demise in his absence. 

“Rom, I think your son is just nervous about this trip, and an imminent trip to the brig. We all know that Nog knows the rules of acquisition like the back of his hand, and follows them in any way he can. Sometimes a little too well.” Ben commented. 

“Too well? Really? Oh thank you Commander!” Rom beamed, “But, that still leaves the issue of the brig, it _is_ scary down there. All those little rooms, and security staff staring you down…” 

Ben hated to say it, but he had an idea that could solve all of these problems, let him get back to work, and probably brighten at least two being’s weeks, if at the cost of his own sanity and sleep. “I have an idea. How about Nog stays with me and Jake while you are away? We’ll make it a sleepover.” 

“Sleepover?” Rom asked. 

“It’s a human tradition among children, to spend the night with a friend so that they can stay up late talking and playing. I’ll keep an eye on them so that they get some sleep and don’t cause any trouble. It’ll be no problem, really. I already have to do that with Jake daily.” Ben wasn’t sure why he felt so strongly about convincing Rom that this was a good idea as it probably would turn into more trouble than it was worth. 

“Oh, alright commander. But only if Nog has a separate room to sleep in. Otherwise it is indecent in Ferengi tradition.” Rom acquiesced nervously. 

“Absolutely, the couch folds out into a bed, Nog can sleep there. I was not aware such things were considered indecent.” 

Rom paced the room, shuffling his hands. “Well, you see… Oh I shouldn’t say.” 

“What is it? Rom, if I am going to be caring for your child for a potentially indefinite amount of time, I need to know anything important.” Ben asked more firmly. 

Quickening his pacing, Rom stammered. “Well you see… Nog was… I wanted to let him decide for himself when he came of age but…” 

Ben stood up from his desk and walked into Rom’s path, stopping the man before he could walk around the new obstacle. “Rom?” 

“Yes, commander?” 

“What do I need to know about your son.” He stated plainly. 

“Nog was born female.” Rom spat out quickly. “When his grandfather saw, my wife’s father, he demanded that a sex change operation be performed.” He cringed, shrinking into himself. “Biologically, he is male now, but… You should know that before letting him stay over.” 

Ben opened his mouth to reply to that, but had to think his words over carefully. Before he made a suggestion, Rom continued. “I was too. But I was able to make that choice for myself, when I came of age. He could, still, but I know he wouldn’t want to go back, not with how the rules are. You said it, he follows them well!” 

“You wish you could have let Nog make that choice on his own.” Ben mused, trying to be respectful of the situation. He was no expert on Ferengi culture, but he knew gender was a very sensitive topic. 

Rom scrubbed away an errant tear, composing himself but still speaking with a quiver in his voice. “Something like that, yeah.” 

Ben had more questions than Rom likely had time for, their scheduled departure was creeping up quickly, so he settled on what he would need to know for the next few days, and what had to be said. “Rom, you raised a fine young man. He’s smart, resourceful, and most of all happy.” He held Rom’s shoulders, looking in eyes that he was slowly learning held more depth than a first impression would lead one to believe. Rom smiled up at him, nodding silent thanks for the kind words. “Nog doesn’t know?” 

“No, not at all. Oh, commander please don’t tell him!” Rom pleaded, palms raised. 

“He won’t hear a word of it from me. If there is a way Jake could figure it out, though, I may need to warn him.” Ben patted Rom before releasing his arms back to his sides. 

Rom shook his head quickly. “No, there shouldn't be any. It was done when he was so young, no scarring or anything.” 

“Alright then, nothing changes. I’ll give him the couch, and I’m sure Nog will follow all customs applicable to these things.” 

“Right. Ok.” Rom looked down, thinking it all over. When he did leave, Ben was left with a lot to consider, and the feeling that he just bit off more than he could chew. But, there was no time to think about it as visiting Bajoran emissaries entered the office with their own problems and fears that Ben would have to face next.

Just to confirm his suspicions that this whole sleepover ordeal would be a handful, later that shift Constable Odo dragged Nog into his office right as he was about to leave for the day. “What happened?” Ben asked, holding in a long sigh. 

“Chief O’Brian caught this one trying to get into the jeffries tubes.” Odo announced, pushing Nog in front of him to explain himself. 

“My father said I had to wait in the brig, so I was just hiding there instead! I swear I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” Nog said, speaking quickly and ending with a forced smile to feign innocence. 

“You mean anything more wrong than breaking your way into a restricted area.” Odo corrected. Nog just glowered, grin melting away at the specifics. 

“Let him go, Constable. Nog, there has been a change in plans,” That Ben was surprised had not been passed down to Nog, “you’ll be staying with Jake and myself while your family is away.” 

He knew he could not expect Nog to jump for joy at that prospect, but he had hoped for at least a hint of appreciation. He supposed it was just not the Ferengi way. Instead Nog just looked at his boots. “Oh. Alright.” 

Odo confirmed the plans with the Commander, and warned Nog to not cause any more trouble before turning around and out the door. Once alone, Nog asked, “Why?” 

“Because your father and I agreed that, as friends, you and Jake may enjoy spending some more time together. And I promise my couch is much more comfortable than the bunks in the brig.” 

Nog lit up then. “Couch? Got it. Thanks, Commander!” 

Ben could not help but laugh a bit. “You didn’t think I was going to make you sleep on the floor, did you?” 

Nog cocked his head, confused for just a second before responding with more confidence. “I don’t know, never stayed with anyone who isn’t my family.” 

“Go find Jake, he can help you settle in. I’ll be home shortly.” 

“Will do!” Nog tore out of the office and through ops, rushing to the promenade where, right on cue, his friend was waiting on the second story, leaning against the rails and talking to a Bajoran girl from their class. She had just transferred in, just visiting for a few weeks, and Nog could not help but feel a bit upset that Jake had taken her to their spot. It was sacred turf, after all. 

Coughing loudly, Nog inserted himself between the two considerably taller beings. “The Commander sent me to fetch Jake, so we really should be going now.” 

Jake frowned. “Does he need me right now? Me and Suzet were just discussing 21st century human fiction.” 

“Mrs. O’Brian’s selections were beautiful, I never thought I’d enjoy Terran works so much.” Suzet added, curled dark hair bouncing with each word. Nog was disgusted, she was pretty, tall, and smart, exactly the kind of person he needed to keep away from Jake. 

“With the rise of technology, and acceptance of all humans, authors were really able to freely-” 

“Yes, right now.” Nog interrupted Jake unapologetically, not acknowledging Suzet once. Grabbing Jake by the forearm he steered him away and into the turbolift. 

“Habitat ring? Nog I thought you said my dad needed me?” Jake asked with a deep frown. 

“He does, we just have to stop at my quarters first so I can pack.” Nog explained quickly, stepping out of the lift as soon as the doors opened. 

Jake grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back inside, spinning the Ferengi around. “You’re going to explain what’s going on right now or I’m taking this lift back to the promenade to try and find Suzet again and apologize to her for you.” 

“Fine. I’m staying with you while Quark and my dad go to Ferenginar and he said that you were going to help me ‘settle in’.” 

Jake shook his head. “Nog, you know where my quarters are, you don’t need me for this. Lift, promenade.” 

The doors closed, and Nog barked out for the lift to stop. “You need to help me!” 

“No, I don’t. This is a new low for you, Nog.” Shoving Nog out on whatever random floor it stopped on, Jake reclosed them and left to try and find the girl again. 

Nog kicked the lift doors in frustration before wandering down the residential hall. They all looked the same, but he knew this one was where some of the senior staff lived. The floor right above his own. He was tempted to stick something sharp under Odo’s door, but thought better of it without his family here to protect him from the windfall. 

With that distracting thought dismissed, Nog was forced to face the reality that he just offended his best and only friend on the station. Turning a corner, he continued on his path, weaving around scuff marks on the hard floor. 

“Someone’s looking a little glum.” A familiar voice called out. 

“Doctor Bashir! Hello.” Nog acknowledged him, not stopping to chat. 

Julian turned around and fell in stride beside Nog. “I would ask what you are doing on this level, but I doubt I’ll get a straight answer. So instead I’ll ask if anything is bothering you.” 

“It’s Suzet.” He grumbled. 

“Suzet? Is she with the visiting emissary?” 

“Yeah.”

Tone more serious, Julian asked. “Has she harassed you in any way?” 

“She has!” 

“Nog, you need to report these things. I can help you do it now.” Julian pulled out his pad, opening a blank security report. “Tell me about it, please.” 

“She tried to shove me out an airlock!” Nog fabricated grandly, but Julian could easily tell it was a lie.

“Nog, I need you to be honest about this. Even if it’s not a serious offense, there are things that can be done to protect you at the least.”

Nog nodded, speaking with less grandeur. “She’s been spending a lot of time with Jake, and whatever they are talking about is making him hate me.” 

“What makes you say that?” Julian inquired. 

“He just said he would have to apologize to her for me simply telling him his dad needed him and taking him to help me pack, which the Commander did say he had to do.” 

Julian closed out of the report document and tucked away his pad. “Nog, did it need to happen right that second? It sounds like you interrupted whatever they were doing, which was quite the rude thing to do.” 

“No, but, he’s my friend too!” Nog threw his hands in the air, exasperated. 

Julian understood perfectly what was going on and smiled a bit to himself, understanding the feeling from his own youth. “Nog, do you think you are jealous of how much time they are spending together.” 

“I’m not jealous!” Not nearly shouted, but as quickly as he riled up, he deflated as Julain gave him a knowing glance. “Well, maybe a little. I wish he’d just forget about her.” 

“Sometimes, people will have other people they want to see as well. If you think Jake is neglecting to make time for you, you should tell him, but don’t use his father as an excuse, and do it at an appropriate time.” He offered, hoping to save the trio from any more drama. Such things tended to lead to someone in sickbay on this station. Broken bones could be mended, but hurt emotions were harder to heal. 

Plus, Julian knew as well as anybody here that without Jake, Nog would be back to causing a lot more trouble than he was probably worth. Which was, apparently quite humorous when Cardassians were on the receiving end of his wrath, but it became a lot less funny when the targets became Federation or Bajoran personnel. Plus, he’d likely be incredibly lonely isolated away from his one source of positive social interaction outside of his family circle. That was the real reason he cared, after all, as the chief medical officer and as a friend, it was Julian’s duty to look after all residents of the station. 

“Alright, I’ll try that. Thanks, Doctor.” Nog responded before turning around and rushing back towards the lift. 

“You’re welcome, Nog.” Julian replied to his back, shaking his head at the follies of youth. 

When Nog emerged on the promenade, he looked for Jake but found no sign of the human. Figures, he thought to himself as muscle memory took him towards the entrance to his uncle’s bar, but he stopped himself before taking a seat at a rear booth, his uncle wasn’t here, nor was his father, so anything he ordered would actually end up on his tab. Better to just go to the replimat until they came back, he decided while running out before one of the waiters arrived with his usual order. Slipping out along the back wall, an arm reached out and pulled him into a dark corner, throwing a curtain over them both. 

“Shh… Stop wiggling so much! I’m not going to kill you!” 

“Smmuzmmet?” Nog exclaimed into the hand covering his mouth, kicking his legs and shouting out for help. 

“Yes, now shut up! Shut up or I’ll tell Jake about your little secret!” 

Nog stopped struggling. “Smmcrrrt?” 

“Yeah. I overheard my parents talking about it, apparently your dad told the Commander today, while they were waiting outside to see him themselves. I’m not surprised, frankly, seeing how you are.” She whispered. 

Nog broke his head free from her hand, but didn’t yell so she didn’t replace it, just got a tighter hold around his torso. “Jake already knows about that.” 

“Does he? I don’t think so. When I brought up the subject he acted like he knew nothing of it.” 

Nog exhaled, drooping against her. “Yeah, I made a mistake. But I’m going to make it up to him and we’ll have a great week, and you’re not allowed!” 

“Are you stupid? How are you going to make that up to him, exactly?” 

“I’m going to tell him how I really feel, and he’ll listen and you won’t have your little monopoly any more.” 

Suzet laughed, stopping herself before she got too loud. “By the prophets, you really think that’s going to work? Your dad said it himself, you’re biologically male now, no way he’ll see it anyway else.” 

Nog shimmied further, turning to face her chest, which under any other circumstances would have been incredibly arousing, his lobes so close to them, but now he just wrenched his neck up to look at her in disgust. “And are you insane?” 

“No, but you are. If you really wanted to fix it, I suppose you could go see the Doctor,” 

“I already talked to the doctor, that’s why I’m here! Now let me go, or I’ll… I’ll.. I’ll bite you!” Nog threatened, baring his sharpened teeth. He’d always felt his large front teeth were unattractive, but he was thankful for the borderline fangs as Suzet jumped back in what he hoped was fear but was more likely disgust. 

“Ugh, just get away from me, little troll.” 

By the time Nog untangled himself from the curtains, she was gone, and he was even more determined to keep Jake away from her. “Ugh. Females!” He said to no one as he left the bar, waving to Morn on his way out. 

Scanning one more time for Jake and not finding him, Nog decided to next check the Siskos’ quarters and rang the chime incessantly until Jake opened the door. “What?” 

“Are you alone?” Nog asked, ducking under Jake’s arm to let himself in. 

“Yes, Nog, it’s just me.” Jake huffed, turning around with his arms crossed. 

“Good. You need to stay away from Suzet!” 

“Really? This again.” Jake stared Nog down, but the Ferengi didn't give an inch. “Fine, give me a reason why.” 

“She just assaulted me! In Quark’s! Threatened to reveal secrets if I didn’t leave you alone!” Nog explained frantically. 

“Sure she did, and my uncle’s a parrot. Nog, just go stay in your own room this week if this is how you’re going to be.” 

“It really happened, look!” Nog lifted up his shirt to show some dark marks around his torso where she’d held him, soon to be reddish-purple bruises against his orange skin. 

“Wow.” Jake said, unamused. “You’d do all this just to try and convince me that she’s some monster. We’re just friends, Nog, and I’m allowed to have other friends.” 

“But, Jake…” Nog pleaded, shoving his shirt back down, and tugging his hiked up sweater down for good measure, the shorter cut only reaching half way to his pants. Then, he remembered what Julian had said. “You’re my friend too, and I feel like you’ve been spending all your time with her, and ignoring me.” 

“She’s only going to be here a short time…” Jake began, but he realized that Nog was finally speaking the truth, his truth. “But, that does not mean I get to totally ditch you. I’m sorry, Nog. Let’s spend the rest of today together, tonight too. Who needs sleep?” He smiled at his friend, and Nog beamed back. 

“Not us!” 

They’d been so caught up in each other, that they’d not heard the entrance of Benjamin Sisko. “But I do, so I expect you both to respect your elders and let this old man have at least five hours.” He said with a grin, Jake jumping up when his father’s deep voice came from behind. 

“How about three?” Nog offered with a salesman’s wink. 

“Four and a half, but I’ll need six tomorrrow.” Ben counter-offered, unsure if Nog was just playing along or dead serious. Seeing he was a Ferengi, likely the latter, and Ben would need some extra caffeine in the morning if the kids didn’t pass out. Seeing they were hardly children anymore, Jake nearly to his 20s and Nog a good few years into them, the chances of that were slim. “Any requests for dinner?” 

“Tubeworms!” “Spaghetti!” The boys called out in unison, both erupting into a fit of laughter at realizing just how similar the items were in some ways. Long, wiggly, and wet. Ben realized he’d just have to serve two different menus, which was easy enough with the replicator. 

Dinner went well enough, even if Nog talked with his mouth full and Jake knocked over his drink reaching for more sauce. In a way, Ben found it endearing to have such a chaotic table again, it was the first time since Jake was much younger that things had been so crazy around a meal. 

Afterwards, Ben played a few hands of cards with them before returning to his room, exhausted after a busy day running the station. He loved his work, but it was hard and often thankless, and he could use any relaxation time he could in case some emergency broke out during his rest shift. 

“Gotchya!” Nog exclaimed as he won the most recent hand, and Jake threw down his cards. 

“Yup, you got this one. Congratulations Nog, you win the ‘best out of nine’ championship, by the skin of your teeth might I add, but you won.” Jake conceded, with only a slight edge to his voice. Collecting the cards, as it was custom that the loser cleans up while the winner gloats, he slid them back into their sleeve and set it at the center of the table. “I think I’m all gamed out, though. What say we put some pajamas on and watch something.” 

Nog shrugged, “Works for me… Oh I never grabbed my bags.” 

Ben was on the edge of finding peace when Jake banged on his door, “I’m going to go with Nog to grab his bags, we’ll be back!” Restarting the meditation tape, a gift from Julain, Ben gave his consent and straightened his posture with a long exhale at the cue of his Vulcan guide. 

Running through the halls was much more fun during the station’s night hours, most areas were deserted so the boys could really let loose. Jake had the advantage with his long legs, but Nog’s endurance seemed to know no bounds, when Jake eventually would have to slow to catch his breath, Nog would overtake him with a cry of, “C’mon Jake! You’re slower than Morn!” To which Jake would suddenly be reinvigorated and take off again with renewed energy. 

Reaching the lift, both boys reached for the button but Jake got their first, Nog mashing a blue tipped finger into Jake’s. “Ow! Watch it, glitter nails!” 

“Hey, blue nails are a male Ferengi tradition. It shows that you take care of yourself and your appearance.” Nog protested as the doors opened, Suzet stepping out and taking in the situation, a quipped response ready in nanoseconds. 

“Usually, it’s females who wear nail polish.” She commented, flashing a set of yellow nails. “I suppose some tendencies linger.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nog fumed, color rising to his lobes, “And what are you doing here?” 

“I’m coming back from the replimat, the replicator in our quarters isn’t working for some reason.” She replied, lifting up a covered plate in her other hand for emphasis. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re just going to get Nog’s stuff. If you want you can come with us.” Jake offered. 

Suzet declined, “I should probably bring the food back for my parents, but thanks.” 

Once the lift doors closed and they were alone again, Jake commented, “See, she didn’t attack you.” 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Nog still had no idea what her words meant, but he was sure it was meant to be an insult somehow, he just couldn't put his finger on it. “If my dad was here, he could have fixed their replicator.” He mused. 

“Yeah, probably. He’s pretty good with that technical stuff.” Jake commented. 

Nog nodded. “He’s the best. One time, he used a Ferengi phaser to fix a wavelength discrepancy in the holosuites…” He rambled on, Jake nodding along to the story as they reached his quarters and Nog started to pack. Jake realized he’d never been in his and Rom’s quarters before, and took it in. Compared to his, they were pretty basic, some foreign furniture and artwork strewn about but it was otherwise barren, the only decorations in Nog’s room a framed page from a book written in Ferengi script and some action figures on a high shelf. When Jake went to take a look at them, he realized that they were anatomically correct, and some engaging in sexual acts with each other. 

His eyes lingered on a pair all the way at the end of the shelf, a large, dark skinned male standing close to and hand in hand with a much smaller, orange figure with… “Ready to go?” Nog asked, hiking his bag onto his shoulder. Jake quickly turned away from the lewd display, Nog grinning wide when he realized what Jake was doing. “Ah, my erotic action figures. Stole those from a freighter captain when he was stupid enough to hire Quark to unload his booze as well as buy it.” 

Nog was not ashamed at all by the items, so Jake commented that they were “pretty cool” before Nog led the way back out. 

“One more thing, before we go I should probably grab my pad.” 

“Alright, but any of them can access the ship’s computer, you know you can use mine.” Jake offered as Nog pushed aside a curtain, revealing a hidden cubby with a few items piled inside. From the mess, Nog pulled out a diamond shaped Ferengi pad, and Jake understood why he needed to grab it, this pad had access to the bar’s systems, where Nog probably stored his personal files. 

“Thanks, Jake, but I should keep this one on me in case… Oh dad already sent a few messages, let me check them real quick… Made it to Ferenginar… Moogie says hello… Had tubeworms for dinner… I’ll reply that I did too and that we played cards, and hello to Moogie… Ok done!” Nog shoved the pad into a side pocket of his bed before exiting to the hall and locking up the quarters. 

Back at Jakes, they changed in his bedroom, or rather Jake was in the bedroom and Nog in the bathroom, out of sight despite the door being left open. “So, how did you get those bruises? I swear if your uncle keeps putting his hands on you…” 

“No, it wasn’t Quark, or my dad. I… Tripped on the promenade and walked into the rail. It’s embarrassing so I guess I was just fabricating this whole conspiracy about it so I’d not have to admit to being so careless.” Nog admitted, exiting the restroom with just as much clothes on as when he’d entered it. 

Jake could not help but to crack up. “You sure that’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done today?” 

“What? Wait, Jake, where are your sleep clothes?” Nog asked, taking in his friend wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a sleeveless shirt. 

“These are my sleep clothes, and I thought you were putting yours on, not dressing for a surface mission on an ice world!” Jake commented on the thick one-piece outfit Nog wore, dark blue fabric covering him from neck to toe, the fabric pooling so much around his ankles that Jake could not even see Nog’s feet. It fit about as well as a potato sack. 

Nog hissed in frustration. “I get cold easily! All Ferengi males do, and I’ll have you know a onesie is perfectly acceptable sleepwear. You are just in your underwear, have some modesty Jake!” 

“Fine, fine.” Jake rolled his eyes, pulling some flannel pants out of his bottom drawer and yanking them on. “Better?” 

“Much.” Nog plopped down on the edge of Jake’s bed, and Jake did the same next to him. “So, you said you wanted to watch something? Got anything with hot babes in it?” Nog joked with a wink, imagining how much fun it would be to oogle with his best friend in privacy, not having to worry about adults overhearing their comments about visitors to the promenade. 

“I was actually thinking about a documentary, if that’s alright?” Jake asked. 

Nog grimaced, but presented a counter offer. “Yeah, sure, but nothing boring. If our dads would like it, I don’t want to watch it.” 

“Deal!” Jake agreed, pulling out his pad to search through the computer’s catalogue. As he flipped through pages and pages of films, he asked Nog, “So why didn’t you want to go with your Dad to Ferenginar? Sounds like it’s a family trip.” 

“They are there because Moogie got caught with profit, so it’s going to be a whole ordeal with the FCA and I’d probably be pawned off… Stuck at home for the entire trip.” Nog replied, voice trailing off as he changed his story. 

Jake found something he thought may interest them both. “Here, how does a Ferengi documentary sound, since this trip was a bust. Here’s one about a local artist who makes the infrastructure more appealing by shaping the water management pipes-” 

“No! Absolutely not!” Nog yelped, physically backing away from Jake. 

“Whoa, alright, nothing about Ferenginar. You really have a vendetta against that place, huh?” Jake closed out of that film and went to change his search parameters, but first he kept an eye on Nog who looked to even be out of breath, curled up into a tight ball with his feet on the edge of the bed and arms wrapped around them. With the pant legs hiked up, Jake had to fight down a reaction to blue talons sticking out from beneath them, long and sharpened to a point. 

Nog followed his eyeline and quickly hid his feet. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ve just never seen a Ferengi without shoes on.” 

Nog shrugged, letting his legs back down. “Yours are ridiculously short.” He added, referring to Jake’s own toenails. 

“They can grow out that long, but it’s not comfortable for humans. Do they not bother you in your boots?” Jake asked, mildly intrigued. 

“No, there’s plenty of space for them, and truly they help me balance, sort of like an extension.” Nog explained, tentatively exposing one foot again by lifting his leg out. 

Outside of the long nails, Jake noticed it was exactly like his own. As much as they were different, they were also the same. 

Nog flopped back onto the bed, spreading his arms out as he closed his eyes. “I don’t hate Ferenginar I just… Growing up there wasn’t the best, and I’d rather not go back and relive those memories.” 

“Worse than the Cardassian occupation?” Jake asked, intrigued. 

Nodding, Nog replied, “Way worse. The Cardassians might have been asses, breaking things on purpose and pushing us around, but I could always know that it wasn’t anything personal. It was because we were Ferengi and thus inferior in their eyes. Quark would stand up to them, declared that his business was sovereign or whatever, and they respected it mostly, but walked all over my dad, he doesn’t have the same conviction, you know?” Nog exhaled deeply before continuing. 

“My grandfather he… He just hated me for existing I guess, never figured out any other reason. Maybe he resented my dad for marrying his daughter, and then never making any real profit to support her. But he always tried to hurt me, chase me around or starve me when I had to stay with him while everyone was busy. Which was all the time. So I hid the only place he couldn’t reach, the water pipes.” Nog confessed, turning his gaze to the far wall. 

“Nog, I am so sorry for suggesting that film, I had no idea!” Jake apologized, turning around on the bed and sitting on it fully. 

“You didn’t know, it’s alright.” 

Nog didn’t turn back, so Jake reached out and pulled his gaze back in with a finger on his cheek. “Sure, I didn’t know, but that does not make what happened to you ok. I’m glad that we’re here now so you don’t have to deal with that stuff anymore, and that you can be here with us instead of back there now.” Jake didn’t move his hand as he spoke, and Nog didn’t make any action to remove it. 

“I’m glad to be here now too. You’re way better company than my family.” Nog smiled, all teeth, and Jake mirrored the gesture. 

After a few seconds just locked in each other’s gaze, Jake tossed the pad onto the bedside table, laying down beside Nog. “We don’t need to watch anything, just do what we always do and chat.” 

And chat they did, to the wee hours of the morning, but eventually after a long yawn, Nog announced that he would be taking over the couch. It took some wrestling, but eventually he was able to get the couch lowered, but not without waking Ben in the process. The man groaned as he flipped over to the other side of the bed. 

“Sorry, sir!” Nog called out, hearing the rustling through the closed door. 

“It’s alright, Nog. Just go to bed now.” Ben grunted, burying his head under the blanket. 

“Yes, absolutely, goodnight, sir!” Nog replied.

Jake chuckled, “Nog, shut up, he wants to go back to sleep!” 

“Sorry, sorry!” He apologized, laying out the sheets and pillow before laying down and trying to get comfortable. The bed was soft enough, and he had plenty of blankets, but Nog just could not fall asleep. Every little noise, from passing shuttles to the buzzing of electricity through conduits,which he had worked with his dad to insulate his room against, his hearing had always been particularly sensitive, even for a Ferengi. Rom had always said that was the advantage of your first few sets of lobes, but Nog could not wait for the day he could tone all this out. 

Eventually, thought, he was able to fall into the rhythm of setting the replicator to standby mode and nearly reached slumber, if not for a sudden sound of a running shower, taking him right back to those damned Ferenginar water pipes. Nog flipped over onto his front, burying his lobes in the plush pillow, but even with the sound blocked out he could still feel it, cold water sloshing into his boots and dripping into his ears. He could smell the acrid rust and old dirt, and still feel the sting of his grandfather’s cane against his backside. 

Awakening with a start from the nightmare, Nog yelped and sat up. Seconds later, Benjamin sat on the far end of the bed, by his feet. “What’s wrong, Nog?” 

“Nothing I… well… I already told Jake, and he’ll probably tell you either way, so here goes…” Once again, and in some more detail, Nog recalled his childhood traumas to the station Commander. Several minutes later, a hot mug of tea in his hands, Nog finished and wondered if Ben was going to call the doctor to come evaluate him for insanity or paranoia. 

Instead, Ben just gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “That sounds horrible, Nog, and I’m glad you can stay here for this time. If there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, please let me know. I hope talking has helped.” Nog wanted to be reassured. Yet, there was something about the way he spoke that made Nog think he was holding information back. 

“What did my dad tell you, earlier today?” He asked bluntly. 

“He asked if you could stay with us instead of in the brig.” Ben replied with a light tone, almost playful to openly admit that is not exactly how things went down. He was sure Nog knew his dad well enough to know that this arrangement was not his idea. 

“There was more said. Suzet said so, that her parents overhead secrets!” 

“Yes, the FCA business with your grandmother. You understand where the Federation stands on issues of equality and sex.” Ben replied cautiously, knowing the girl’s parents were the emissaries he met with after Rom. They were outside of the office, though, there was no way they heard the whole conversation. 

Nog thought deeply, with a hum. “Yes, but no, that’s not it. She said that there was something wrong with how I am, not with Moogie, and that the doctor would have to fix some mistake.” 

Ben’s expression grew grave. “Did she now? I see. I’ll have to meet with her and her parents in the morning. Just because she is with emissaries does not give her the right to harass residents of my station.” 

“There was more. When me and Jake went to get my stuff we saw her by the lift, she said my nails were… well she said that painted nails were for females, but that’s just her species, no mine. Um, what did else she say… Damn it I can’t remember.” 

“Nog-” Ben began but he was interrupted when a new voice joined the duo. “She said ‘some tendencies linger’.” Jake added from outside of his room. “Sorry, you guys woke me up and I figured I’d share.” 

“Again I have no idea what she’s talking about.” Nog complained. 

Jake, however, was starting to make some connections. “Does your mom, or your grandma, have any kind of connections to Bajor. Dad, are her parents here because of his grandma’s FCA troubles, did she do business with Bajorans?” 

Nog lit up, “That must be it! Jake, you’re a genius!” 

Ben had to admit, the lie was tempting. But how was he supposed to warn Nog’s family to continue the fabrication, and for the rest of Nog’s likely three hundred year plus lifespan. It was unsustainable, and as much as it hurt, Ben realized that he may have to let the cat out of the bad. Times like these he really wished Ferenginar were part of the federation so that he could get a message through to Rom. In theory, he could leave one to their shuttle that would patch through when they left Ferengi Alliance territory, but that would not be for days, so it would need to be a report, and not a question. 

“Nog, your father entrusted me with some very sensitive information, on the promise that I would not tell you, or you.” Ben turned to Jake as well. “But, I think your friend has made it so I’ll have to tell you.” 

“She’s not my friend.” Nog corrected. “And if you can tell me, you can tell Jake too.” 

Taking a deep breath, Ben decided it would be best to just rip the band-aid off quickly, as the old human saying went. “Nog, you were born female, and as a baby your parents elected to have a sex change procedure performed on you.” 

The room somehow became even more quiet, the only sound the replicator buzzing away in the corner as it waited for orders. A long minute passed, and no one moved, hardly even breathing. Nog eventually faceplanted down onto the bed, shaking. 

Jake approached and went to touch him, but when his hand touched Nog’s back the small Ferengi leapt up with a hiss, snapping at the hand. “Liars! I knew no to trust hu-mons! You’re lying to me!” He slid off the bed and backed away from the pair towards the door. 

“Nog, come back, we need to talk about this.” Ben said softly but with firmness. 

“No! You’ve said enough! I’m a male Ferengi, always have been, always will be, and you can’t tell me otherwise!” 

“Nog, you are a man, we both know it, your birth circumstances don’t matter, inside you’ve always-” Jake began, trying to calm him down. 

“Shut up Jake, you don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“Look-” 

“No more!” With a pained cry, and a long huff to hold back tears, Nog nearly broke the door’s control panel as he ran from it all. 

“What the hell, dad. Why’d you tell him?” Jake retorted angrily. 

“If the girl knows the truth, which I believe you two discovered she does, she’d have revealed it eventually, and I felt it would be better coming from someone he trusted.” Ben replied. 

“Yeah, trusted, if you think he’s ever going to believe you again, even if that is true, he’s not going to trust a word out of your mouth after this. There’s no way for us to prove that, and even if there was I doubt Nog wants to see it. And sure, she may have told him, but he’d have considered her the liar then, not you.” 

All Ben could do was nod, Jake might have been right, but he could also be very, very wrong. Standing up, he went to his nightstand and fetched his communicator, tapping it on. “Constable Odo,” 

“Here, Commander.” Odo’s voice replied. 

“Please keep an eye on Nog tonight, and don’t let him know you are watching him. Just make sure he does not hurt anyone…” Jake gave his father a scathing look, “I mean, make sure he does not hurt himself.” 

“Yessir.” 

The communication ended and Ben set down the device, sitting back on the converted couch. A few uncomfortable minutes passed before Jake disappeared back into his room. Ben assumed he’d be going back to bed, but Jake reemerged with Nog’s night bag. Picking up his father’s communicator, he contacted Odo again, asking for Nog’s wearabouts. He was alone in his quarters, in his room. 

“I’m going to bring him his stuff.” Jake announced quietly before leaving. 

Checking the clock, Ben noted he’d only gotten four hours of sleep, and doubted he’d get any more that night. So much for their deal. 

Jake found the door to Nog’s quarters left unlocked, so he let himself in. 

“Go away.” A muffled voice called out from Nog’s room. 

“It’s Jake. I’m just bringing your stuff.” 

After a short pause, Nog replied. “Ok, you can leave it out there.” Jake did as Nog asked, and then didn’t know what to do, so he just stood in place. After a little bit, Nog came out. “Oh, I… thought you left.” 

Jake had a quip about how Nog managed to not hear him on the tip of his tongue, but the words were lost at the sight of Nog nearly as naked as he had been earlier, wearing shorts that ended just above his knees and a short sleeve shirt that exposed a thin strip of his belly. “No, sorry.” 

Not acknowledging the apology, Nog addressed his state of dress instead. “I got hot.” He walked closer, kneeling down next to the bag and rifling through it until he found what he was looking for- the Ferengi pad. There was no thanks said, but Jake could tell he appreciated the gesture as Nog turned back towards his room. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Jake asked softly. 

Nog’s shoulders fell, and Jake noticed the delicate creases at the base of his head, normally obscured by his hat. There was also a long, thin scar going across the back hemispheres of his skull. Jake imagined the source was a cane and fought to not stare. 

“Not particularly. You can come in here, if you want.” Nog said softly, disappearing through the doorway. Jake followed him and stood there until Nog patted the bed next to him. Jake sat beside Nog and watched as he tapped away at the pad. He could not read anything on it, but was still amazed by how quickly Nog was reading through information and scrolling through. 

He recalled when he was teaching Nog to read Federation script, Nog had described the Ferengi language and method of writing to him, it was highly efficient with no pronouns or articles, simply said just what one needed to know and nothing more, laid out in a circular pattern. 

Suddenly, Nog threw the pad across the room, knocking into the framed page and cracking the glass. 

“Nog!” Jake exclaimed, but before he could do anything, Nog was heaving, clutching onto Jake for dear life. Whatever Nog found on that pad, in Ferengi records, must have confirmed what his father had said. 

Jake let Nog ride it out, squeezing Nog’s hand when the man weaseled his between his palm and thigh. Eventually Nog sat up, tear tracks running down his cheeks. Jake wiped some of the water away. “He was right… I was born female, as was my father, and my father’s father. Must be some family curse… I’m sorry, Jake.” 

Jake was taken aback, but not because of this, but because Nog was apologizing for it. “Nog, this changes nothing. It’s nothing you could control, and the choice was made for you, you’ve never known anything else.” 

“Yeah, I’ve not, but it said my father underwent the procedure just before his ascension ceremony… I’m not sure I would have wanted that, though. Spending so much of my life as a female. I’m… I’m not a woman Jake!” 

“No, you’re not. You said it yourself, never have been and never will be.” Jake affirmed. 

“Yeah, but I guess my dad was.” Nog laughed weakly, sniffling. “They are going to have a lot of explaining to do when they get back.” 

“Oh they absolutely are.” Making eye contact, both boys laughed. “And, Nog, I promise, this never leaves this room, if you don’t want it to. Also, I believe you.” 

“Believe me about what?” 

“That Suzet is a monster, you didn’t fall on the rails, did you?” 

Nog shook his head, “Nope, and I hope your dad kicks the whole family off the station tomorrow!” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Jake agreed. They kept talking, calming down and eventually falling asleep in those same spots naturally as the conversation simmered down to exhausted mutterings until their breathing evened out and their eyes stayed shut. 

Odo, from his position as a stray sock in the living area, figured there was no more he needed to do and in the morning shifted post to outside of the quarters. 

Jake woke up to what he thought might have been the sound of the door, but when he blinked his eyes open he found it to be shut. Probably just opened a door in his dreams before waking up, he thought to himself before moving to sit up, but a warm weight on his side stopped him. Looking down, he saw a mass of blue and orange huddled up against his side, pinning him down. It was Nog, he realized, fast asleep with his head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. 

After all he had learned the past night, Jake could not bring himself to wake him up, it was obvious that he felt safe here, sleeping as soundly as he was. As if on cue, Nog nuzzled in even closer, and Jake felt the sudden desire to plant a kiss on the top of his head. He pushed the thought out of his mind, but the more he stared at the Ferengi cuddled up against him, the more he wanted to do. Wrap Nog in his arms and hug him closer still, tangle their legs together as they brushed cheeks, run his fingers along the planes of his back. Make it so that no one could ever hurt him again. 

Jake acted on none of it, frozen in his contemplations, and eventually Nog did stir, stretching his arms out before slowly turning his head to gaze up at Jake. “So, that wasn’t some twisted dream?” 

“Sorry.” Jake replied softly, unable to look away from Nog’s eyes. At the mention of dreams, Jake realized that Nog had been the subject of his, suddenly replacing any woman who’d been there previously. He had to wonder if the night’s revelations were to blame, but even still he found the concept surprisingly appealing. Who better to stand with, sleep next to, than the person you cared about the most. 

Nog crawled up closer, resting his brow against Jake’s, rubbing his ridged nose against his smooth one. “Thank you for finding me last night, Jake.” 

“Of course. That’s what friends do.” He replied softly. Nog moved away and Jake had to fight to not pull him back down, maybe meet their lips instead of noses. 

“Well, in Ferengi culture, we have done a lot more than just friend stuff…” Nog flushed darker, looking away with a coy smile. “I just kissed you, Jake.” 

Unable to stop himself, Jake sat up on his elbows and met Nog’s lips with his own, pressing them together before whispering, “Me too.” 


End file.
